The present invention relates to prefabricated wall enclosure systems and in particular to prefabricated exterior wall enclosure systems which are light-weight and erected by hand without the use of lifting devices.
Exterior enclosure systems such as chain-link fences generally include pipe support posts and chain-link fence fabric. Chain-link fence enclosures have been popular as chain-link fencing can be easily and quickly installed by hand with a minimum amount of labor and without the need for any lifting devices such as cranes or hoists. Chain-link fences, however, often do not provide as much privacy, sound abatement, or as pleasing an aesthetic appearance as is desired. Masonry walls which may be made of materials such as brick, stone or concrete have also been used as enclosures. Masonry wall enclosure systems often require the installation of footings as masonry walls are very heavy. Masonry walls also require a large amount of time and labor to construct. There has therefore been a need for a wall enclosure system which provides the aesthetic, privacy and sound abatement advantages of masonry wall enclosures, but which also provides the advantages of chain-link fencing in that the wall enclosure is light-weight and prefabricated so that the wall enclosure may be easily and quiclly installed by hand with a minimum amount of labor and without the need for any lifting devices.